


Pranks

by suallenparker



Series: Dimension Slip Multiverse [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, a few months before dimension slip happens, dimension slip verse, the alternative dimension, this takes place in the different time dimension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer 2015, Melinda gets a call from her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazyMaryT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMaryT/gifts).



> This little piece of fluff is dedicated to crazymaryt. I hope this makes you smile a little, friend!

Melinda smiled when she read the caller ID on her chirping cell. This would be fun! And fun was exactly what she needed after almost two hours of paperwork. Being a high ranking SHIELD agent wasn’t half as glorious as she had pictured as a cadet. She picked up and answered with a causal, “Hi, Phil.”

“Hi,” came the answer from her husband. She could just picture the frown on his face. He sighed. “So something very strange happened to me this morning,” he added.

She fought a smile. “What could that be?”

"I woke up with a creamy substance on my face."

"Really?" She was very proud of the innocent tone she managed to inject in her voice.

"It was messy and sticky …" He sighed again.

"Sounds like you should seek medical attention."

He gave her another heartfelt, miserable sigh. “After life basically flashed in front of my eyes this morning,” he said, but then his voice changed, “ _I just want to tell you how I'm feeling_ …"

Was he singing? "Phil."

" … _just try to make you understand_ …"

He was really singing! And she recognized the melody. Her eyes widened. How _dared_ he?

She hang up on him before he made it to the refrain. Not even a second later, her phone ringed again.

Bracing herself, she picked up.

" _Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down never gonna run around and desert you,_ ” Phil sang cheerfully. “ _Never gonna make you cry never gonna say goodbye never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!_ "

Oh my god. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. She would not grand him the satisfaction! "Are you done?" she asked instead, trying to be as cold as possible.

"Will you draw mustaches on my face with shaving cream again?" he asked, sounding like a discruntled teacher.

That made her grin. "I thought you’d appreciate the irony."

"Melinda!"

"Fine!” She giggled. “I'm not gonna cream you again." For at least like a week or so. He just had looked to adorable with that fake, creamy moustache on his face. Besides, she wanted to try some other designs. She smirked.

For a moment they were both silent. She could picture him smiling, too. He was probably very pleased with himself right now.

“Hey, Melinda?” he said.

“Yes?”

“I just rickrolled the queen of pranks.” He was definitely very pleased with himself right now!

She grinned, but stayed silent.

He sighed, happily this time. “I think that’s my greatest accomplishment yet.”

She agreed with him on that. He had saved the world more than once, true. But pranking her? He had tried for years to pull one over on her. She was strangely proud of him.

“There’ll be repercussions, hm?” he asked then.

Oh, obviously! “You won’t know when, you won’t know where.”

“Still worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who supports Dimension Slip! I think we all could use a bit of fluff. I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you think!


End file.
